


The Dark Room

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Series: Overwatch fanfiction collection [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Dark Room, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Night Stands, Overwatch Kink Week, Partially Clothed Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: Lucio loved dark rooms, it helped him relax in more ways than others, tonight was no exception.Day 6 of Overwatch Kink Week of March 2018: Anonymous sex





	The Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy the art that depicts Hana Song with pink hair so I headcanon’ed that she would often change hair color.
> 
> Trigger Warning: There is mention of recreational drug use (none from the main characters), and mention of past recreational drug use.

\---------------------------

Music had always been something that infused life into everything. It made a whole body vibrate to the beat. It attracted as much as it pushed away. People would dance, they would feel the rhythm and sink deeper into the sensations and thrills he was giving. He liked to watch. When he changed set every body would flow on its own drift and wander on its own road. Some people would stop and wait before rejoining the fray. Others kept on moving as if the music never changed. He lived for this. He lived for a tempo that wasn’t the standard one, a pulse that drove people to higher places.

Being invited to Mumbani for playing in the biggest club around for several nights in a row was the best offer he had ever gotten. It was a boost in his career and professionalism, even his manager was over the moon about the fact that he had managed to secure himself a venue when his album came out, which wouldn’t be long now. So he let himself take in the whole crowd. His headset was pushed against his ears and his mind was completely focused. The crowd was loving it. The vibe of the crowd was compatible and he could only rejoice about his ability to once again lead people to rapture. Set after set, the hours passed. The strain of concentration started to wear him out. He went slightly overtime as the next DJ was setting himself up. He felt almost sad about having to leave already. But he had gotten a second shift before the end the evening. He high fived his colleague right before he left the stage.

“Good job Lucio, once again you lit that dancefloor on fire.” He turned around to greet his manager. “Always doing my best to bring people together.” A sound technician shouted him the same compliment. Yeah. People had dug his work and he felt like he was living the dream. “So are you going to dance? Or take a rest backstage? You gave it your all.” It was a good question. He was too on edge to chill around and too strained and high on adrenaline to dance around. He bit his lip wondering. There was something. Something that was very popular in the London clubs. It had helped him before and a few years ago it was all he ever did after playing his sets. “I guess there is a dark room around? I mean there always is.” He smiled, he’d been working with his manager for a while. She usually knew everything already. Even where the drug dealers were or if there were any special guests around the room he needed to socialize with. She was a present from heaven, always respected his privacy and gave amazing pep talks when he was feeling down. He wouldn’t exchange her for the world. “Oh there is. This one is special however, different than the ones in London or New York.” His interest was piqued. He loved discovering new things. Music was supposed to be his life. If he wanted to blend in he’d at least have to know what was going around in the music scene. “Elaborate, my friend. I could use some thrill and relaxation.” She approached him, her tone was mostly a whisper. “Well in this one you get the possibility to wear a mask and to be fully anonymous. Since it’s the most praised club in Mumbani, the staff likes to keep their regular VIPs satisfied.” That sounded great. “They have contracts and licenses if someone’s privacy is breached. It’s the reason why you had to sign up if you wanted to stay as anonymous as possible during your work here.” There had been this whole questionnaire before he signed the contract to play his sets for the night. It had taken him half an hour to reply to all questions. Since it was his first time here he didn’t make any other inquiries. There was this jumpy feeling in his gut. He was getting excited to discover this new environment. “Lead the way, Gabriella, I want to see this.”

He changed T-shirts and let his hair loose and took out any ornaments. There was no point into going to dark room and have an anonymous vibe if you were going to wear the exact same outfit that people could recognize. He changed bracelets. Maybe even accentuated the make up around his eyes. He glanced back at himself in the mirror. He looked a bit tired. Tired but kicking. “You got this,” he said to his reflection before getting back to Gabriella. They passed a small part of the dancefloor. The crowd was loud and bodies were giving themselves over to the rhythm. He almost lost Gabriella in the sea of people. They passed a bouncer that made them scan their identity. It flashed green and with a nod he let the both of them in.

Curtains separated rooms with a dramatic flair; the outside music was muted in here to give space to the familiar beat of a less fast rhythm and more bass undertones. He felt thrown right back in the past to when he discovered underground parties. A woman reached up to him. She was wearing the staff uniform. She extended a glass box with masks. All identical. He reached out to pick one up. “A drink, a pill? Both?” He laughed; dark rooms were shameless, bold and didn’t play around. “I’d like a soda.” The waiter didn’t even flinch or look curiously at him, she left. “I’ll keep an eye out, do enjoy yourself. I’ll gesture to you when you’ll have to leave again.” Gabriella whispered. The waiter came back with his drink. He sipped, taking in the environment around him. There was a bar to the left, not too busy; couches and tables to the right; in the middle a dancefloor. This would attract his attention first most of the time. Dancing. Join the fray of grinding bodies. He’d lose himself to music, not worrying whether or not he had to be careful. He’d consent to the sea of touches and sensations. He’d wear himself out or take someone to the back room. On a night like of this he would sometimes do it the other way around. He evaluated, sipping his drink. He was in for the latter. The adrenaline of dancing would help him to get quicker on his feet and it was easier to stop than if you were fucking or being fucked to an inch from your life.

He moved around to get to the backroom. The music wasn’t as resounding as in the main room but it was still very present, loud enough to drown out the sex and love-making noises from others. The lights were dimmer; switching from red to blue and green, changing at the same interval.  There were a few couples here and there, but they were few. Some were just talking and touching; some were kissing. One girl at the back in the dark had the attention of two other men. He scanned the room. His eyes settled on someone. There was a girl, not tall, colored hair sipping her drink or biting on her straw, he couldn’t tell. She was standing by, visibly mesmerized by what was happening between the people on the floor. His curiousity piqued, he made a few steps to approach her. He understood her fascination immediately. On the floor a man, an omnic and a woman were fucking. The woman was holding the omnic’s arms up and was talking to them next to their ear. The face plate was flashing from red to blue to yellow light. The man of the couple was visibly penetrating the omnic’s body. There were moans and scrambled voicebox noises. They were all undoubtedly enjoying themselves.

The girl he approached let escape an audible sigh. Up close she was even cuter. If he played this well he might score gold tonight. “Can I get you another drink?” A classic line, but always worth a shot. She looked up, surprised to be addressed. At first glance she didn’t seem to be creeped out by him. Good. “I’m fine with this,” she gestured toward her half empty glass. “Thank you.” There was an opening since her eyes were on him now, and not on the group on the ground. “Vodka?” She looked at her drink. He was almost taken aback by her adorable smile. Wow she was very pretty. “Water.” He took a tentative step closer. She turned a bit more toward him. “Sober?” Her smile turned to a grin. “Always, you?” She was the one who took the step closer and it was like the music around had muted. The vibrations of sound were still going through his chest, but her hand on his arm was electrifying. “Not my style anymore. I prefer to enjoy things the way they are…” He eyed her hand. Her nails were adorned with small rhinestones. She was caressing him with the tips of her fingers. The motion sent shivers down his spine. “…With a clear mind.” He always had a weak spot for girls who stated what they wanted. She was flirting with him openly and that was just as pleasant as it was arousing. “I’ve been horny ever since they started.” She was blunt and direct. She gestured to the throuple on the floor. The omnic was still getting fucked but on all fours now. Somehow the air got stuck in his throat. It was hard to swallow. She was looking up at him, her body quite close to his. “I see,” he managed to say. He was scoring but she was leading with a head start.

“Play or no play?” Fuck or no fuck? … Fuck… Definitively. He smiled and dared to reach out to cup her cheek. She wasn’t objecting at the touch. Good. He looked at her lips; there was a gloss on there. The tension in his body rose. He’d drown in the feeling of the caress on her cheek if he could. Unexplainably he was drawn to her in ways he had rarely experienced in his life. He leaned in to meet her lips halfway. Her chapstick tasted of peach. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed his lips against hers. Damn that felt nice. Her tongue invading his mouth. Her breasts pushing against his chest. He laid his hands on her hips and waist. Her shorts were made from a rougher texture than her shirt. “Play,” he managed to say as she took a step backwards to break the kiss. “Great!” she beamed at him, took hold of his wrist and dragged him toward the couches. He wondered what colour her hair was. They both left their unfinished drinks on a table. A couple moved away to give them the space to seat themselves. She pushed him onto the couch. He didn’t have too much time to settle himself correctly before she already got to straddling his lap. “You good?” She asked, an innocent smile on her face. He circled her with his arms. This girl was special. “Hell yeah.”

She kissed him. He responded with the same fervor, lost in a carnal kiss that was hauntingly perfect. He lost his hand in her hair, tugging slightly. Fingers caressed his torso and he could feel his skin prickle at every touch. Her tongue explored him and she broke the kiss to ravage his neck. He laid his hands on her hips. She was grinding against him. His arousal tugged at the back of his mind, as his body started to respond to the onslaught of movements. He was growing hotter at every touch of her tongue against his skin. Fuck he was hard. He tugged even more on her hair and she moaned in his ear. “You ready to fuck? Because I am.” She whispered. He felt himself shudder. She was perfect. “Yes.” She stood up. The flashing of the lights made her look sensual. She undid the buttons of her short. In one go she took even her panties off. As he looked at her he undid his own pants. People were watching, but he didn’t care. He liked giving a show in the dark room sometimes. His hand reached out to the bowl of condoms on the table.

He spit on his hand to fist his cock for a slight squeeze to take off the edge. She was looking at him approvingly. They both shared a smile and he extended his hand to her. Her hand laced their fingers together. She straddled his lap. He noticed a belly piercing and he played with the bunny ornament that was attached to it. Cute. Her other hand settled on the nape of his neck as if to focus his attention back on her. He licked his lips. Her masked eyes looked so positively debauched. His hand travelled over her hips, one finger caressed her center in its whole length. She was wet. Very wet. This was going to be a hell of a ride.

He helped her to guide him inside. Their eyes were locked into each other as if there was nothing but them and the music. He went all the way in. She moaned obscenely. Her lips parted and her eyes flicked closed. Gorgeous. Her warmth was quite enveloping. She felt so nice around him. Damn it wouldn’t take him long. They shared another kiss. Her eyes met his and she rocked her hips. He felt his hands digging into the meat of her flesh as she started to bounce up and down. He helped as much as he could with her balance but she did just fine by holding him by the shoulders. Her face displayed an exquisite kind of pleasure that mesmerised him. He couldn’t look away. Her pace was erratic, hard. She would sometimes move differently and he would touch a particular spot. His body strained as he bucked his hips upwards. This was so… so good. She clenched down and he bit his lip. Her eyes were closed. He helped her move back and forth. And back and forth again. He’d groan into her mouth, and she would sometimes moan in his ear. His hands would touch her clit and she’d shudder in delight.

As expected it didn’t take too long for him to orgasm. She was that good. Sweat clung to his body and damn he could use another drink. Despite being out of breath she didn’t move from his lap - he didn’t want her to - only buried her face in his neck. His heart took some time to calm down. He petted her hair as if to comfort her. She was all limp against him. It was a welcome embrace regardless of their disheveled clothes and sweaty foreheads. Her hand played with his T-Shirt. It felt like she had a real place in her arms. Which is why he impulsively asked : “Hey, would you like to dance.” She looked up at him, curiously. He wondered if he had fucked up. If it had been too direct. It was clear they didn’t want to part just yet. He wanted to get to know her, at least a little bit more, at least a little bit longer. Until he had to leave for his shift. He would live this experience to the fullest.

She said yes.

The end


End file.
